


An Acceptable Risk.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: The -sadly- already familiar reek of Pot-no-Harry’s inability to cook greets Severus as he steps out of the Floo.





	An Acceptable Risk.

**Title:** **An Acceptable Risk.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **8** **9** **:** **Risk** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** The -sadly- already familiar reek of Pot-no- _Harry’s_ inability to cook greets Severus as he steps out of the Floo.   
 

**An Acceptable Risk.**

The -sadly- already familiar reek of Pot-no- _Harry’s_ inability to cook greets Severus as he steps out of the Floo. He stills beside the hearth, shudders instinctively, and contemplates scarpering. _‘There’s shepherd’s pie at Hogwarts.’_

Then the sound of Po-no- _Harry’_ _s_ happy humming and enthusiastic pan-rattling reaches his ears, and he smiles despite the smell. _‘I’m doomed’_   he sighs, and heads towards the kitchen.

P-no- _Harry_ welcomes him via cheeky blown kiss and, as his heart swells with the simple joy of being here, Severus realizes that, terrible cooking aside, Harry is an acceptable risk. He is safety, hope, delight. He is— happiness.  



End file.
